Reverdecer
by LunFlo
Summary: Por muchos siglos las historias de dioses y héroes griegos nos han fascinado y embelesado como ninguna otra. Incluso, llegando a olvidar la existencia de otras grandes mitologías. Sin embargo, hoy en día son más reales que nunca. Aquellos mitos y leyendas , son reales. Tanto o más que el hecho de respirar y necesitar agua para sobrevivir. (EN HIATUS TEMPORAL)
1. Cuenta

**_Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, no soy dueña de Corazón de Melón, Eldarya ni de sus personajes. Soy tan pobre que ni para chicles me alcanzan T-T.

 ** _Advertencias:_** Lemon (Sexo Gráfico, en el futuro), lenguaje vulgar, violencia. Uso excesivo de mitologías. AU- Si eres sensible a estos temas abstente de leerlo.

 _ **Summary completo**_ **:** Por muchos siglos las historias de dioses y héroes griegos nos han fascinado y embelesado como ninguna otra. Incluso, llegando a olvidar la existencia de otras grandes mitologías. Sin embargo, hoy en día son más reales que nunca. Aquellos mitos y leyendas , son reales. Tanto o más que el hecho de respirar y necesitar agua para sobrevivir.

«... _Habla_ /Habla...» —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno:**

 _Cuenta la historia_

* * *

 _Año 3045_

Por muchos siglos las historias de dioses y héroes griegos nos han fascinado y embelesado como ninguna otra. Incluso, llegando a olvidar la existencia de otras impresionantes mitologías. Sin embargo, hoy en día son más reales que nunca. Aquellos mitos y leyendas pertenecientes a las antiguas civilizaciones que trataron de explicar la naturaleza del mundo y los orígenes y significados de sus propios cultos y prácticas rituales, son reales. Tanto o más que el hecho de respirar y necesitar agua para sobrevivir.

Ahora, mi querido lector, te preguntaras: ¿Todo esto es verdad? ¿La guerra de Troya sí existió? ¿Medusa murió a manos de Perseo? ¿El Olimpo y sus dioses alguna vez existieron? ¿Existen?, Hoy, mi joven amigo, tienes que saber la verdad…

La historia nos cuenta que al comienzo de los tiempos se originaron seres inmortales en el cielo, que al descubrir que podían matarse entre ellos dio lugar a una guerra fría. Los victoriosos se hicieron llamar Dioses, los perdedores Titanes y fueron encerrados en las entrañas del monte Tártaro. Durante mucho tiempo cada dios ha formado gran parte en la historia de la humanidad.

Pero, ¿por qué te cuento todo esto?, Oh, eso es fácil de responder:

Tú, lector, tendrás la fortuna de conocer la historia de los hijos de los grandes dioses, olímpicos o egipcios, ellos dieron su fortaleza para construir la paz del mundo en el que ahora vives. Se enfrentaron a bestias más terroríficas que una hidra, y el enardecido odio de Hades no fue nada comparado a la revelación de sus aspiraciones y sueños.

Oh, pero la valentía y honor no fueron los únicos que participaron en esta historia, también había amor. ¡Sí! Aquel sentimiento del que un ermitaño, como yo, huye como si de la peste se tratase.

¿Qué sería de una historia si no agregamos un poco de pasión en ella?

¿Estás listo para pasar de página y adentrarte a la lectura? Vamos, que todos somos libres y si quieres puedes muy bien votar este libro e ir hacer lo que sea que hagas en tu tiempo libre. Finalmente, debo decirte que si decides optar por la segunda opción, te perderás de un buen relato. Que, quizá, te ayude a entender un poco mejor lo que te rodea. Y si decides elegir la primera opción, bien, prepárate porque de ahora hasta el final no desearás soltar éste libro hasta acabar con la última palabra escrita en él.

¿Estás listo?

 _Bien, comencemos…_

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará~_

* * *

 **Eh, ya sé que la he vuelto a subir pero tenía, no, _debía_ que volver a subirlo. No se han hecho grandes cambios, sólo, tal vez, las fatas ortográficas y una que otra palabra nueva.  
**

 **Bueno, la historia esta adaptada de la siguiente manera: Ubicada en un completo AU, aunque se narra en un punto igualitario entre los _griegos_ , _celtas_ , _egipcios_ y demás mitologías. Algo así como la antigua Grecia y el antiguo Egipto unidos por un pequeño _portal-espacio-tiempo_ (?), si algo como eso…**

 **Y el año en que transcurre la historia será en nuestro actual 2017, sólo que no con la tecnología, no las empresas industriales (ropa, comida rápida, etc), no con ciertos avances médicos y sí con muchos impedimentos y protocolos de esas épocas. Ah, pero tenemos nuestra "ciencia y tecnología fantástica", así que no se vayan a imaginar una época como la de Cleopatra, si no más parecido a Hércules (si, de Disney -.-U, xD). Y, que quede muy claro, no existe lo que se conoce como "niveles académicos", por si las dudas. La vestimenta, obvio, será tradicional a la de aquellos tiempos.**

 **Ya saben que les amo, ¿verdad? Yo se que sí, pero decírselos no le viene mal a nadie ;)**

 **¡Les quiero! En verdad.  
**

 **Hahaha, ahora sí he subido el capítulo de "Corazones Impolutos" Y bueno, les digo por aquí a las que lean "Utopia" que la historia dará un repentino cambio en cuanto a los sucesos en la Academia y el género, que será angustia y drama sin olvidar la comedia. Ya saben, el usual "humor negro".  
**

 **¡Gran casi mitad de semana!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 _ **Escuchando " Papa Don't Preach " –Madonna.  
**_

 _ **(Resubido/Reeditado) 07/03/17**_


	2. Anhelo

**_Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, no soy dueña de Corazón de Melón, Eldarya ni de sus personajes. Soy tan pobre que ni para chicles me alcanzan T-T.

 ** _Advertencias:_** Lemon (Sexo Gráfico, en el futuro), lenguaje vulgar, violencia. Uso excesivo de mitologías. AU- Si eres sensible a estos temas abstente de leerlo.

 _ **Summary completo**_ **:** Por muchos siglos las historias de dioses y héroes griegos nos han fascinado y embelesado como ninguna otra. Incluso, llegando a olvidar la existencia de otras grandes mitologías. Sin embargo, hoy en día son más reales que nunca. Aquellos mitos y leyendas , son reales. Tanto o más que el hecho de respirar y necesitar agua para sobrevivir.

«... _Habla_ /Habla...» —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos:**

 _Anhelo_

* * *

Los rayos de luz del sol otorgado por el dios Apolo entraban, como oro liquido, a través de las arqueadas puertas de doble hoja que rodeaban la entrada a Grecia, dándole un aspecto de sagrado santuario. Dos templos altísimos estaban colocados sobre las empinadas colinas verdes, a miles de kilómetros de la civilización, ambos adornados con brillantes estatuillas con piedras preciosas de otros mundos- ébano, marfil, jade, perla. Los izados postes se presentaban orgullosos con su alabastro puro, tallados con figuras aladas que parecían listas a volar hacia el cielo.

El suelo de mármol crema brillaba y refrescaba sus pies desnudos, recordándoles el motivo por cual había viajado hasta la benevolente Grecia, y la causa por la cual estaban ahí. A sus oídos llegaba el ruido de las personas que transitaban el _ágora*_ , justo en el centro de la cuidad de Tebas.

La figura más baja de los encapuchados dio un paso adelante, atravesando el límite entre Roma y Grecia, observando la civilización atentamente, sus ojos de un profundo y oscuro marrón. La expectativa llenaba el aire a su alrededor, rodeándola, atravesándola. Una impaciencia mayor a la de los demás integrantes de su grupo.

Sus hombros se relajaron. Hacía cuatro ciclos que los portales habían sido puestos sobre la tierra, sobre cada era, sobre cada tradición y habían permitido la comunicación entre todos los mortales del mundo, con un conjuro propio y unas cuantas estrellas hechizadas del cielo. Que dichosa se había sentido. Que dichosa se sentía todavía. Ella había querido salir a conocer a tanta gente cono le fuera posible desde niña, confinada como había estado en el templo de la diosa romana Minerva, era compresible su deseo a salir a explorar el mundo.

Le habían otorgado el poder de la alegría y, como tal, su vida era una gran mezcla de sucesos significativos, divertidos y sumamente felices. Se sentía satisfecha con su vida en Roma, pero su curiosidad por los griegos no le dejaba descansar en los brazos de la diosa Nix.

Intentó una y otra vez disuadir la idea de su mente, sin embargo, haciendo alusión a su cabezonería, Kelly tomó una decisión e inevitablemente arrastró a sus conocidos hasta Grecia con ella. ¿Acaso era malo querer compartir su alegría con los demás?

Ella creía que no.

— Bien, Kelly, estamos aquí y nos vamos de aquí ahora. —acotó desde el fondo del grupo Ezarel mirando desconfiado la estructura opulenta que desfilaba por cada rincón de la tropical tierra.

— No seas aguafiestas, Ezarel, deja que Kelly curioseé por la cuidad de Tebas. La pobre no ha dejado de hablar sobre ello desde que aprendió a leer las epopeyas. —dijo Nevra con simpatía bajando su propia capucha. El sol parecía infernal esa mañana y no deseaba conocer una nueva ciudad con molestas gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro. ¡Daría una imagen horrible! Aunque, bueno, él era hermoso. Tanto que era muy difícil que su luminosa presencia se opacará por ciertas gotas sudorosas. Pero de igual forma deseaba prevenir quedar con un húmedo y agotado rostro por el infernal sol que Apolo había mandado.

El joven dios navajo lo miró con molestia.

— Tú sólo quieres ver tus asuntos femeninos. No uses el sueño frustrado de Kelly a tu beneficio, cretino.

Nevra de alzó de hombros, una sonrisa picara tirando de los bordes de sus labios.

— Oh, parece que me han atrapado. —Nevra deslizó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Kelly, dramatizando en las expresiones de su rostro. Kelly se largó a reír sin medidas, saliendo a flote su carácter alegre y las pecas de su rostro parecieron acompañarla en su canto festivo. Lysandro, a su lado, se limitó a dejar escapar una sonrisa un tanto divertida mientras miraba a las inmensas columnas que Tebas poseía.

Valkyon, al igual que Ezarel, no cambiaron las respectivas expresiones de su rostro.

— Sí, sí, eso parece, Nev.

— A pesar de la evidencia de nuestro entorno, no veo que tomes la iniciativa de empezar la marcha, Kelly. Creo que has empezado a… ¿dudar? —le dijo Ezarel con brazos cruzados y triunfal sonrisa en los labios.

— No te preocupes por eso Ezarel, sólo estaba esperando a que dejaras de quejarte y movieras esas piernas tan débiles que tienes. —la muchacha morena sonrió despreocupada.

Desde luego, Nevra se largó a reír.

El dios de cabello azul se mostró ofendido— No acepto esas palabras de alguien que apenas puede dar un paso sin tropezar. —se viró a las puertas y traspasó los marcos, un haz de luz rodeó su cuerpo por unos segundos y así como vino desapareció— ¿No querías conocer Grecia? No veo que muevas tus torpes piernas, mocosa.

Y caminó, haciendo oídos sordos de las advertencias de Lysandro y las burlas de Nevra. Sólo retumbaba en su cabeza la risa satisfecha de Kelly. Esa niñata, de nuevo, le había engatusado con un simple juego de palabras.

— A veces es muy impulsivo, en su mayoría trata de tomarse las cosas a broma pero logras irritarlo rápidamente, Kelly. —observó Lysandro caminando a la par de su compañera la cual engrandeció su gatuna sonrisa.

— Es otro de mis dones, Lys.

— Y te adoro por ello, linda. —añadió Nevra con jocosidad, le dio un fugaz y meloso beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Nevra! —protestó sonrojada al joven pelinegro que le llevaba grandes pasos por delante. Nevra giró su cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

— No protestes si vas a sonrojarte de esa manera.

Ambos albinos se preocuparon cuando el tono rosado en la cara de Kelly alcanzó el rojo carmesí.

— ¡Tú…! ¡Atrevido sinvergüenza! —susurró con voz temblorosa la muchacha atrayendo irremediablemente la atención de los habitantes de Tebas.

Nevra sonrió para sus adentros. Sabía que Kelly no gustaba de los tratos ligeros y con segundas intensiones, tampoco que él realmente estuviera coqueteándole.

Una mujer chispeante, torpe y dotada en la ideología de la castidad purista. Para Marte, su padre, habría sido una incompetente, siempre le había parecido una afrenta personal el simple sistema de creencias de Kelly. Y ahora, como respectivas procreaciones de dioses tan conflictivos y contrarios, Nevra se aferraba a fastidiar de vez en cuando a su idealista amiga, porque eso era divertido y complacía a su padre, en cierta forma. Incluso podía pasar días enteros en los templos de Minerva sólo con el objetivo de pasar un agradable rato acosta de los nervios de la rellenita Kelly, no obstante, procuraba llevar sus bromas a un buen ritmo. Siempre cuidadoso de no fastidiarla de verdad.

— Bueno, —dijo con cansancio Lysandro— No estoy muy seguro de que Castiel se encuentre aquí, tal vez Rosalya, eso seguro, pero realmente no creo que estemos logrando gran cosa si seguimos caminando en línea recta, ¿verdad?

— Creo que… no. Sé, que este rescate es muy importante para ti Lysandro, probablemente tu padre se enfurezca si no apareces con tu hermana, en cinco noches, pero tratemos de no ser advertidos en las grandes ciudades. Tebas es una de ellas, y seguramente, el rumor de _ciertos_ turistas empieza a esparcirse por Atenas y Delfos. —musitó Ezarel a la cabecera del grupo— Aun así, tengo que admitir, que nunca te había visto tan impaciente por algo.

—… Es mi hermana menor. —añadió Lysandro.

— Aun así, —persistió Nevra— creía que ella y el soldado espartano tenían algo.

Kelly le lanzó a Nevra una mirada de severidad.

— ¿Nunca miras los pergaminos? ¿Nunca? ¡Claro que no! Si le te la pasas como colibrí de flor en flor. —rezongó a un despreocupado Nevra— Leigh, el espartano, convirtió su poco heroísmo de guerra en una excusa para cortejar a Rosalya y el profeta relata sus proezas de cortejo como el alarde de distracción que son. ¿Por qué desperdiciar espacio en las columnas de los pergaminos con noticias como esas cuando Roma y Grecia siguen tratando un acuerdo de paz?

Lysandro frunció el ceño.

— No es sólo eso, creo que en realidad ella quería poder estar a su lado. Sin intervenciones pero el profeta vio más allá de su apresurada decisión.

— Parecía estar muy triste la semana pasada. —dijo Valkyon por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado en el portal que conectaba a Roma, Escandinavia y "La Tierra Sagrada", de donde provenía Ezarel— Si leí el pequeño enfrentamiento con nuestro padre correctamente, Rosa parecía una mujer cuyo corazón se había roto en mil pedazos.

— Confíen en mí, está engañada. Ese soldado le ha conjurado un hechizo de amor, hecho a mano propia del dios Eros. No le ama.

— ¿Alguien sabe por qué el soldado llegó hasta Escandinavia?

Lysandro suspiró.

— Está prohibido hablar de ello en presencia de Baldr, pero, bueno, mi padre no está. —dijo Lysandro deteniéndose sobre la fuente de la plaza pública. Realmente su cabeza se volvía un revoltijo de ideas inconclusas cada vez que el rapto de su hermana salía a flote, su serenidad y pasividad se olvidaban en lo profundo del nocturno estrellado— Llegó en la celebración del sol naciente, cumpleaños de mi padre. El lamentable estado de su ejército incitó en mi padre una muestra de benevolencia. Leigh ofreció una lira dorada a cambio de hospedaje y servicios médicos.

"Baldr aceptó el presente con gusto y regocijo, nunca antes habíamos tenido un instrumento tan hermoso. Mi padre se maravilló por las altas y bellas melodías que desprendía el regalo, y otorgó su poder a Rosalya, una única capaz de tocar y cantar junto a la lira. Catorce días y trece noches disfrutamos de los sonetos, la tierra parecía crecer y amar más a los hombre cada vez que Rosalya tocaba y cantaba, y mientras nosotros atendíamos a la tierra sana, Rosalya fue seducida por Leigh.

Un amor que llevo a mi hermana a la desesperación, a la soledad y una impertinente inseguridad perpetuando su cabeza sagrada. Nunca vimos los cambios en Rosa, era tan cuidadosa en esos detalles que parecía la misma criatura risueña de siempre. Nunca imaginamos que el último día se desataría tremendo caos."

Lysandro dejó fluir las últimas palabras, el viento jugó con ellas dejando que se movieran por los integrantes del pequeño grupo. La mayoría con expresiones serias y contundentes, viviendo en carne propia el lamento de un poderoso dios, el sufrimiento de un hermano.

— Lys… —mumuró Kelly, su voz en altibajos comprensivos. Lysandro la miró con sus ahogados ojos bicolores, uno tan similar a la claridad del agua, el otro con un bello dorado trigo.

Kelly sintió su corazón quebrarse en dolorosos pedazos.

Lysandro era tan bueno, tan noble. Con su poder deífico magnánimo, hermoso para aquellos que tenían la fortuna de verlo en su verdadera forma, fuera del cuerpo humano que se le había otorgado al llegar a ese mundo. ¿Ahora? Ahora, dulces dioses de los humanos, Lysandro, dios heredero a la luz pura y la serenidad, al culto de la paloma y la poesía eterna, estaba en una vereda unidimensional donde sólo él se torturaba en su dolorosa culpa. Quieto, mudo, estático, tanto que el dios parecía una estatua cuyo pesar es más profundo que la caída de Troya.

Ezarel carraspeó idóneo, una interrupción sutil antes de ver como la nobleza del corazón de Kelly corría a dar consuelo a la tortura del dios nórdico.

— Lysandro, continúa por favor. —Valkyon animó a su hermano menor, la agonía de la perdida no podía ocultarse en la profundidad del dorado iris.

Nevra se situó cerca del muro más cercano, recargando su cuerpo sobre él, con una expresión inmutable en su perfecto perfil grecorromano. Detestaba cuando las cosas se ponían así de tensas, no era un incompetente que no sabía luchar contra los momentos difíciles sino que, quizá, anhelaba más la comodidad que una persona alegre y sagaz podía ofrecerle. Suficiente tenía con sus propios problemas y los que acarreaban a su hermano, como a los irresponsables de sus padres.

— En la última noche, centenares de flechas de opaca oscuridad, cruzaron el cielo estrellado. Los llantos, los gritos y la destrucción no eran invitados de esa jubilosa noche. Pestes, alergias y muertes súbitas arrasaron con los pueblos de Escandinavia, la vegetación sana y llena de amor para el hombre, se marchito. Careció de vida. —Lysandro hizo una pausa— Todo aquello que dio frutos bajo la suave caricia de la lira, se convirtió en desgracia. Y pronto el carruaje del dios sol arribó en el palacio real.

Los presentes abrieron sus ojos asombrados, la sospecha de la procedencia de dicho carruaje navegando entre sus pensamientos adormecidos.

— ¿Quieres decir que…? —Lysandro habló de nuevo cuando Ezarel calló.

— El dios Apolo fue en búsqueda del tesoro que le había sido robado. —dijo mirándolos de hito en hito— La fuerza de su furia cayó sobre los ciudadanos de Escandinavia, no importó que miles de personas inocentes murieran, él sólo quería su lira de vuelta.

¿Sería posible? ¿El dios creador de las artes, la belleza y el sol era, bajo todos los raciocinios, alguien tan vil e intolerable para armar tremendo horror sólo por una lira? Una cosa sin importancia si se ponía a lado de lo que valía la vida de un ser humano.

A Kelly le costaba trabajo creer la actitud del dios griego-romano, ¿cómo no? Si había convivido con él desde que era una niña, hermano "adoptivo" de Minerva; por consecuencia tío suyo.

En sus recuerdos, Apolo iluminaba sus solitarias noches con la candidez de aquellos ojos tan dorados como el sol de medio día o cuando tomaban la tonalidad transparente del cielo raso.

Amor eran sus brazos al arrullarla. La voz clara y suave se volvía cantos celestiales, lo suficientemente fuertes para tranquilizar a la asustadiza niña que era por aquel entonces.

Lysandro siguió con el relato sin sospechar por donde se dirigían los pensamientos de su compañera.

— La lira había sido robada de su templo en Delfos, bajo la custodia de las nueve musas. No se sabe realmente si el dios Ares ayudó a Leigh a robar el instrumento pero la furia de Apolo no era por el hecho de haber entrado a su sagrado templo y llevarse sin más la lira, sino porque dicho instrumento era el regalo para su querida hija, quien cumpliría los diecisiete años en la próxima luna llena.

Tanto Nevra como Ezarel rodaron los ojos, incrédulos de los motivos tan egoístas del dios griego. Seguramente su hija sería igual de caprichosa que él.

— Eso es injusto. —refunfuñó Kelly con seriedad, pero sin mutar su expresión calmada.

Lysandro levantó la mirada hacia Kelly.

— Kelly, no creo que sea injusto. —dijo el dios nórdico sorprendiendo a todos menos a su hermano— El dios Apolo era dueño y señor del instrumento, le fue robado indiscriminadamente y, por si fuera poco, otros dioses decidieron tomarlo como propio. Si hubiera perdido el regalo que era para mi hija, bueno, quizá no hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera, pero sin duda estaría molesto por ello.

— Pero…

— Déjalo, Kelly. —dijo Ezarel sin mirarla.

— Pero…

— Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? —se giró bruscamente hacia la chica, chocando sus adustos fanales turquesa con los marrones de ella.

La chica iba a replicar algo más hasta que las grandes manos se Nevra se posaron sobre sus hombros. Miró al chico y lo encontró sonriéndole con amabilidad. Sus ojos grises pidiéndole silenciosamente que cerrara la boca de una buena vez.

Se contuvo de inflar los cachetes y esperó a que Lysandro volviera a hablar.

— Leigh fue condenado a diez ciclos de trabajos forzados y bajar a servir al dios Hades, mi padre pidió indulgencia por él, aun acosta de haber sido engañado. Apolo anuló el servicio de esclavitud a Hades a cambio de una cosa.

— Tu hermana. —afirmó Nevra mirando fijo a Lysandro. La tonalidad varonil de su voz no había flaqueado al decir las palabras.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Nevra? —preguntó Kelly con desconcierto.

— Kelly. —advirtió Ezarel. La chica le miró de mala gana pero aceptó permanecer en silencio.

— Apolo sólo quería que mi padre sintiera lo mismo que él. Condenó a mi hermana a un amor funesto, desesperado e inalcanzable. Su objetivo era llevarla al mismo estado frustrado en el que, seguramente, su hija se encontraba.

El _boom-boom_ de las trompetas anunció el medio día en la ciudad de Tebas. Pocos segundos después, una multitud de gente salía de las casas. Niños aparecieron jugando entre velos de seda y frutas frescas. Las mujeres se reunían en pequeños e inigualables sillones a conversar, la delicadeza femenina bailando alrededor de ellas. Los hombres degustaban del vino, platicando, disfrutando del encanto que sólo las columnas de Grecia guardaban para sus habitantes.

Los hombres del grupo "turista" aprovecharon la distracción para encaminar la atención de Kelly hacia otros rumbos menos escabrosos.

— Bella Kelly, ¿por qué no vas al mercado? Parece ser que habrá una obra de teatro ésta tarde. —apremió Nevra a la chica.

— ¿Qué? ¿En verdad? ¡Los veo en un rato, chicos!

Y desapareció entre la multitud.

— Sigo creyendo que es mala idea ocultarle el verdadero motivo por el que estamos en Grecia. —un suspiro resignado salió de los labios de Nevra.

— No hay otra forma. Si le decimos, su noble y poco convencional sentido de la justicia saldrá a flote, dando innecesarios problemas. —Ezarel se encogió de hombros con indiferencia— No necesitamos que la hija de Minerva de problemas a Roma. Escandinavia y "Tierra Sagrada" están de acuerdo en concretar un pacto de paz si Grecia cae.

— No es una simple invasión a tierras enemigas, Ezarel, sino a todo el imperio. A todo el panteón de los dioses griegos.

— Dioses semejantes a los mortales, incluso con más defectos y actos atroces que los humanos. —gesticuló una mueca despectiva— No deben seguir gobernando sobre la tierra, no son merecedores del título de deidad.

Entonces, Nevra clavó su penetrante mirada en Lysandro, hallándolo cabizbajo y sin ánimos de seguir la marcha.

— ¿Qué crees tú, Lysandro? ¿Es correcto raptar a los hijos de los dioses? ¿Deseas condenar, al igual que Rosalya, a la hija de Apolo? —le preguntó en un susurró sólo para los dos.

El dios nórdico apretó los puños, luego relajó su postura torturada.

— No es decisión mía. No tengo opción de elegir, Nevra. Mi padre ha ordenado algo y debo de cumplirlo.

El hijo de Marte le dio una última mirada de refilón, guardando sus propias opiniones al respecto. Recompuso su rostro altivo y anduvo hasta el mercado.

— Castiel se hizo amigo de una chica llamada Grace, hija de Hades. Ella conoce a la demás semidiosas, entre ellas la hija de Apolo.

Sin esperarlos, se guió entre la multitud llamando la atención por su físico y la picardía que destilaban sus orbes gris-violeta. No tardó mucho en ser rodeado por joviales muchachas griegas.

Sonriendo complaciente, Nevra guardó su disgusto por lo que sus compañeros, y él, estaban planeando hacer.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Sus parpados cayeron en la ilusión. En los recuerdos de un ayer que no podía olvidar. Y pensó, recordó que, tal vez, _aquel_ nombre tenía más significados de los que nunca le había dado a algo.

.

 _Una vez el polvo blanco fue esparcido, Apolo sintió la confusión mezclada con la ira recorrer el mismo camino que los montículos de harina hacían por su cuerpo._

 _— ¡En serio, mira por donde caminas viejo!_

 _Apolo, disfrazado de un humilde mortal, miró molesto a la joven que mantenía la cabeza gacha y **lo vio**._

 _Hermoso cabello ébano sujeto en una estirada y larga coleta. Amarrando aquellos rizos que encantaron al dios al primer vistazo._

 _Ambos tosieron cuando la harina se escurrió por sus fosas nasales._

 _— ¡Aah, geez… molesto! —la muchacha se levantó del suelo y se giró lista para marcharse furiosa de ahí mas la mano de Apolo se lo impidió._

 _— ¡Ven! —demandó el dios jalándola por el brazo._

 _La condujó hasta la fuente de la plaza._

 _— Fufuf… mucho mejor. —la chica suspiró complacida una vez la harina fue removida de su rostro, dejando al descubierto sus dulces facciones femeninas._

 _Sentado en el pozo de donde habían adquirido el agua, Apolo la observaba. Quieto y tenso, la joven le ponía extrañamente nervioso._

 _— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —le preguntó sin verla._

 _La pelinegra lo miró unos instantes con curiosidad, eso hasta que sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron en entendimiento._

 _— Ah… tú eres el amante de una mujer rica, ¿no? —dijo acercándose a él— ¡Mira, un pelo tan bonito como el tuyo!_

 _Apolo le lanzó una mirada desconcertada._

 _— Incluso si eres el amante de una rica, no me disculparé ya que tú chocaste contra mí. —determinó la muchacha mirándolo desde arriba— Soy Sarah, ¿cómo te llamas?_

 _Antes de permitirle contestar, ella volvió a hablar:_

 _— Se onduló… se ondula cuando se moja. —canturreó sonriente mientras señalaba el mechón rubio enroscado en la punta._

 _— Sí. —contestó escueto. Sus ojos de oro liquido, se dirigieron al gentil rostro de la casi mujer frente a él, su hermoso cabello bruno resplandecía con pureza sin la molesta capa blancuzca que daba la harina. Sus adorables rizos seguían intactos, inmunes a la fuerza de estar mojados y pesados. Y por supuesto, sus cálidos orbes madera le miraban con interés. Apolo, sin realmente saber porque, sonrió quedo._

 _— Sobre mi nombre… soy Apolo. —respondió y ella se le quedó mirando._

 _Soltando un suspiro, Sarah giró sobre sí misma._

 _— Entonces… tengo que volver al trabajo, ¿bien? —y extendió su mano._

 _El dios miró la pequeña mano y luego al rostro femenino, repitiendo el proceso tres veces._

 _— ¿Por qué es… la mano extendida?_

 _Ella alzó un dedo para señalarle con el mismo después— La harina cuesta dinero, tú la estropeaste, así que tienes que pagar por ella._

 _— ¿Soy el único que tiene la culpa? Parece que cuando estabas cargando tu saco, tampoco podías ver apropiadamente._

 _— Sólo puedes llamar a alguien un caballero cuando tiene suficiente amabilidad para abrirle paso a una pequeña y débil chica. —añadió sin desidia— Pero, bueno… no importa._

 _— Toma._

 _La joven griega observó la redonda moneda en su mano, sus ojos se ensancharon al calibrar que era de plata._

 _— ¿Eh?... ¡E-espera…! ¿Acaso esto no es una moneda de gran valor? ¡Vale mucho más que harina de trigo! —gritó ella alzando la cabeza. Sarah exasperada, bufó y negó con la cabeza cuando él no hizo el mínimo gesto de voltear— ¡No puedo aceptar esto!_

 _Apolo se giró rápidamente hacia la causante de que se encontrará en aquel estado bajo y mancillado, lastimando su orgullo de dios, y la angustia le respondió desde los ojos de la pelinegra. También, había un poco de terquedad y templanza._

 _La azabache pegó un brinco en su puesto, más la mirada irritada del rubio no logró amedrentarla lo suficiente para retroceder de su lugar._

 _La deidad cerró los ojos, agotada, luego permitió que su voz viajara hasta Sarah._

 _— Esa plata es de un color muy claro, y no me gusta._

 _— ¿Huh? … ¿Es… eso así? —Sarah, confundida, apretó la moneda._

 _Él rió._

 _— Tu cabello es del color adecuado._

 _Sarah enmudeció._

 _— ¡Eeh! Entonces, g-gracias…—balbuceó. Sarah sintió sus mejillas entibiarse y antes de manifestar su vergüenza, se vio saliendo rápidamente de ahí— ¡H-hasta luego!_

 _Apolo con sus ojos dorados, tan temibles como los de su padre Zeus, o embriagados de amabilidad como los de su madre Leto; siguieron al bello endrino, que brillaba bajo la luz de su propio sol._

 _Y suavemente sonrió._

.

 _«Sarah_ _»_ , el anhelo resuena sobre el nombre. El amor se vuelve extenso, imparable. Y Apolo, sonríe con pena. De aquella que un dios no tiene permitido sentir, de aquella que sólo los humanos sienten. De aquella que, por ser deidad, no _debe_ mostrar. ¿Por qué? Si él es el dios sol, ¿ _por qué?_

 _«Sarah»_

Dos silabas, únicas y hermosas. Cinco letras, causantes de fugaces años de inmensa felicidad.

 _Sarah_.

La madre de su hija. Preciosa niña de ébanos rizos, tersa tez apiñonada. Grandes y cándidos pozos del color del roble. Voz de ruiseñor, capaz de apaciguar maremotos y tempestades. Adorable en su infancia, irresistible en su juventud.

 _Sarah_

Lujuria. Pasión. Deseo en su verdadera forma. Caricias suaves, arranques bestiales. Besos de candor, con sabor a miel. Sudor. Calor. Abrazos fuertes. De cuerpo frágil, de curvas amables, sinuosas.

 _Sarah_

Bella y hermosa esposa suya. Dulce de corazón, firmeza de carácter. Con el aroma de la melancolía rodeándola, acompañada de fulgurosos lirios. Mujer mortal, de oscuros cabellos y luz propia.

Apolo soñó, con ayuda de Morfeo, en fragantes prados y una familia de tres. Con pozos de chocolate y risas infantiles afables. Con sencillez. Sin oro, sin magnificencia, sin un dios y una mortal.

Y, mientras caía en los sueños de cariño interrumpido, se dio cuenta que, quizá, _Sarah_ , más que palabras y sílabas, era el nombre la mujer mortal que había convertido en su esposa.

La mujer que, varios años después, poseía el poder de dejarlo débil y sin resguardo. De darle tanto, y quitarle todo. De sentirse amado en nombre de su recuerdo.

 _Sarah_.

"Sarah", para el dios de las artes, Apolo, era amor.

* * *

-:-

* * *

—Debes de ir a la tierra.

Deskia estiró sus adormiladas extremidades, giró hacia su padre asintiendo en su dirección. Hades no supo si eso era una afirmación o un " _me-da-igual-lo-que-digas-sé-lo-que-tengo-que-hacer-viejo"._

Probablemente fuera lo segundo.

— Tu madre, está buscándote no se para que cosas. Realmente no le preste más atención cuando empezó con lo de "mi bebé se va". —el dios del inframundo le envió una elocuente mirada a su hija. Deskia alargó las comisuras de su boca, lo más parecido a una sonrisa.

— Iré con ella enseguida.

La muchacha de nebulosas hebras negras terminó de coser los hilos que las arpías habían cortado antes de tiempo. Dichos hilos se fortalecieron, agradeciendo la vida mortal a la joven diosa del renacer.

Hades observó orgulloso el proceder de su hija, si bien aun le faltaban siglos de experiencia, para ser una aprendiz iba por un excelente camino.

— Si me disculpas padre.

Antes de deslizar su cuerpo por las inmensas puertas del lúgubre castillo, Hades se interpuso en el camino de su retoño marchito.

— Se persistente y dale muchos dolores de cabeza al tío Zeus, ¿sí? —le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Deskia alzó los hombros, no muy conforme con la petición.

— Lo haré… creo. — pasó de largo a su padre y, una vez más, antes de poder huir del salón Hades retomó la charla.

— Deskia.

— Aa.

— Trata de no ser capturada, ¿de acuerdo?

La diosa miró sobre su hombro a su padre y sonrió con burla.

— Jamás.

Hades regresó la mueca sarcástico, y, sin admitirlo del todo, aliviado.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— ¿Estás segura de lo que viste, querida?

La muchacha asintió y sus cabellos se ondearon gentiles al compas del viento cálido.

— Lo estoy, Calíope, no hay ninguna equivocación. —la chica miró sobre la colina del templo hasta la ágora. Sonrió a los niños vestidos de héroes griegos, luchando contra los obstáculos— Mi Arcana nunca falla.

La musa se mordió el labio inferior, angustiada.

— No debes de preocuparte, Calíope. —le sonrió amablemente. Atenta a quitarle preocupaciones a su maestra— Hay dos opciones viables, cualquier decisión puede cambiar el destino de la Arcana.

La musa de magnifica voz acarició las hebras sedosas de su aprendiz. Observándola y admirando su serenidad. Y su gentileza al darle a esos intrusos doble cara la opción de cambiar su destino y no desatar una guerra fatal entre todas las eras.

— Dulce niña, Yale, ¿estás conforme con tu decisión?

La joven depositó un delicado beso sobre la mano que le cuidaba mimosamente. Sonrió a la musa.

— Por supuesto.

Calíope no objetó nada más.

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará~_

* * *

 **¡Buenas, queridos!**

 **Sé que me tarde demasiado en subirlo pero, bueno, ya saben ustedes que la escuela me consume horriblemente, lo que no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir o pensar en algo más que no seas trabajos académicos (Pishi escuela 7.7)**

 **Ahora sí, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Pasable? Not bad?, dejen sus opiniones ahí donde está el cuadrito blanco xD.**

 **En lo particular, estuve investigando mucho sobre la Grecia antigua y encontré muchas cosas interesantes. Como desde los hábitos matutinos que tenían hasta la manera de manejar el comercio y la rivalidad entre sus ciudades. Quería basarme lo posible en como era en la realidad, al menos en el concepto tradicional y arquitectónico, todo lo demás sufrirá un cambio.**

 **En lo que a mi respecta, me siento satisfecha de este capítulo.**

 **Parejas de la historia:**

 **Yale (griega) – Nevra (romano).**

 **Grace (griega) – Castiel (romano).**

 **Michaelle (griega) – Leifthan (sumerio).**

 **Thaurel (griega) – Armin (celta).**

 **Deskia (griega) – Lysandro (nórdico).**

 **Lilillium (navaja) – Valkyon (nórdico).**

 **Kelly (romana) – Nathaniel (griego).**

 **Menefer (egipcia) – Kentin (celta).**

 **Macoalt (azteca) – Ezarel (navajo).**

 **Y lo aclaro de una vez pata que no se me confundan más adelante.**

 **Quería que vieran un transcurso directo de la historia, por eso relaté el rapto de Rosalya, el motivo que lleva a las mitológias a juntarse sabiendo que, posiblemente, llevar a cabo un golpe por debajo del agua, no es la mejor decisión.**

 **Estoy muy emocionada por este proyecto y me alegra que ustedes también.**

 **¡Gracias por leer, ustedes ya saben que se aprecia y tienen un lugarcito en mi corazón!**

 **Disfruten el resto de su semana.**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchado " Lane boy " – Twenty One Pilots._**

 ** _28/03/17._**


End file.
